


HG/SS: A History

by SarahBrumbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, More tags later, Not Underage, Slow Build, and a pain, comics are fun, please help me why did i start this??, stuff and things, this will probably never be finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBrumbles/pseuds/SarahBrumbles
Summary: A tale of an intrepid Hogwarts student by the name of Hermione Granger getting pulled further into the underground goings-on of the war, specifically tied to the events surrounding her Potions Professor and Order double-agent Severus Snape.  This will be a very slow build, and no actual romance will occur until Hermione is of-age (though it will still be a super-secret and morally grey student-teacher relationship, so be warned!)  Hard to say if I will ever finish this thing, but I'm hoping that posting it on here will help :)Digital comic, ya'll.





	1. The First Incident - 5th year (page 1)

This is the only colored page so far - still not sure if I'm happy with it, please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1 thumbnails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pages 2-13 as black and white roughs. Each page will be cut and colored on its own and posted as separate chapters when completed. Questions? Comments? Death threats?

And the rest...so far:

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the story and art. Any similarity between this tale and any fanfics you see on here are coincidental but likely inspired by about a million other fics on Ao3 and other archives - not trying to steal anything!
> 
> Feedback is love, gimme <3


End file.
